A Thousand Miles
by Providencelover
Summary: Here's another twin story. The twins go to Chicago and Philly to see Ashley's Play A Walk To Remember. Co written by my friend Villageidiot54. r/r no flames please.


Amy's POV-  
  
"Providence, it's 10 in the morning, on this hot, HOT Monday. The date is July 1" The radio blared. I rolled over, and hit the alarm clock. Today we were going shopping, because we were going to Chicago tomorrow.   
My sister Ashley was going to be in a play, and she had nine shows. 3 in Providence, which she already did. 3 in Chicago, and 3 in Philly. She was doing the 3 in Chicago over the weekend, and then the next weekend she was doing the 3 in Philly. So we had to leave on a Tuesday so the cast could practice Wednesday, and Thursday and perform on Friday, and 2 times on Saturday. Then we would stay in Chicago until the next Tuesday when we would fly out to Philly.  
And the only reason I know all this so good, is because Ashley has not shut up about it. Her and Brian (her crush who plays Landon) are going out now too. Which means she never shuts up about that either. Which is why I've been trying to hide, she's acting crazy.   
I got dressed and walked downstairs. Ashley was on the phone with her friend Casey or Cassey, or whatever the heck her name is. I couldn't stand that girl she was really annoying. Syd walked in.  
" You girls ready to go?" She asked.  
" I've been ready since 6:30 this morning." Ashley said. We both stared at her, Syd and I always slept late, 10 was really early for us. "I'm really excited." She said. Syd laughed and put her arm around her shoulder. We walked over to the car, Ashley sat up in the front next to Syd, and I sat n the back.   
" So what do you girls need for our trips." Syd asked us.  
"I don't really need anything." Ashley said. "But I'd like a few things."   
" I need a new wardrobe." I said, and smiled. Ashley turned around and smiled at me. Syd looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled too.   
" I thought you'd say that." She said and laughed. I smiled at Ashley.  
  
" Girls where to first?" Syd asked.  
" Hot Topic." I said quickly. Ashley opened her mouth to object, but I glared at her and she quickly shut it. Ashley and I started walking down to Hot Topic when I realized Syd was right behind us. I turned around. "Syd, your nice and everything. But we want to be alone, sister time you know?" I said.  
" I get it." She said.  
" Your not hurt?" Ashley asked.  
" No, I remember being a teen. That last thing you need is your guardian following you." She said, she pulled out her credit card and handed it to me. "Go crazy, I'm going to the bakery, meet me here at one." She said. We nodded and walked away.   
" You really want to be alone with me?" Ashley asked.  
" I don't hate you all the time." I joked. We laughed.  
  
We ended up buying a lot of clothes, a lot of clothes. We had more than 30 shopping bags together, which is about 15 bags for each of us, totally filled. Syd didn't even care, which surprised me. We splurged on her credit card, and she didn't care. I was amazed. We ran right upstairs to our room to pack.  
" Are you nervous?" I asked.  
" Not as much as I was, but yes." She said and started carefully folding clothes for her suitcase.   
" Oh," I said and sat down on the bed. "I miss my friends"  
" Aren't we the drama queen, you just saw them last week." Ashley laughed and kept folding clothes.   
" No, my friends from Boston. I miss them so, so much." I said.  
" Me too." Ashley said. "I wonder if they miss us."  
" I know my friends do. I still get letters from them." I said.   
" Yeah, I get letters from Sara." Ashley said. She closed her suitcase. "A whole week in Chicago, this will be awesome!"  
" Yeah." i said. Syd came inside the room.  
" Did you girls have fun today?" Syd asked. We nodded.   
" Syd, what time is the flight tomorrow?" Ashley asked.  
" It's around five in the morning." She said. I moaned.  
" can I stay home?" I asked. Syd laughed.  
" No." She said.   
" Shizzle." I complained.   
" Since it's eight now, I'd be getting ready for bed." Syd said.  
" Huh, I have to watch Sorority Life." I said.  
" Not tonight kid." Syd said, she left and shut the door. I threw a shoe at that.  
" I hate her so much sometimes." I said. The door opened and Syd looked at me.  
" I heard that, and I love you too." She said. I smiled and glared.   
" You going to bed?" ashley asked.  
" Well, I have to wake up around four, yeah." I said. I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed.   
" Goodnight Amy." Ashley said.  
" Night Ashley. Don't let the rapid bunnies get you." i said.   
" I was five when I had that dream." Ashley laughed and turned off the light.  
" And it's still funny." i said and fell asleep.  
  
Ashley's POV:  
  
I awoke at four in the morning. I was so excited but so nervous. By four thirty we were ready to go. We arrived at the airport at five. I'd tried falling back asleep in the car but was to excited.   
"We need to check in our bags," Syd said. "Did Brain say he was going to meet us here?"   
I nodded. "Yes." I handed Syd my bag and we went into the airport a few minutes later.   
"Not many people here at four in the morning," Amy grumbled as we walked to the gate.   
"I know," I said. I searched for Brian and finally found him. "Brian over here."   
He waved and started running toward me. We hugged.   
"Nervous?" Brian asked.   
I shrugged. "A little. You?"   
"Not anymore," Brian said smiling. He put an arm around me. "I hope we can sit near each other on the plane. "   
"Maybe," I said. We walked through the gate and had to get our bags screened. Soon we arrived at E14 to Chicago."   
"Ash we're on flight 242 to Chicago," Syd said. She handed me a ticket.   
"Thanks," I said. I looked at the ticket. "What does yours say?"   
Brian looked at his and then mine. "We're not sitting together."   
"Oh, well," I said. We found a seat to wait for our flight to be called. Brian took my hand and I felt gooey all over. "I couldn't of done this without you."   
"Yes, you could have," Brain said. "Do you want to practice or are you to tired?"   
"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," I said smiling. "What scene should we practice?"   
I thought for a moment. "How about the bus scene or the bus stop rather."  
"OK," Brian said. He took out his CD player. "I'm all set."   
I got up again and sat down.   
  
Jamie: Hey do you want to be some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money to buy Jefferson some new computers. So.. I saw you in there with Luke... and I know it can be very difficult but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else. Are you going to go visit Clay Gepheart? That would be a no.   
  
Landon doesn't say anything.   
  
Jamie: did you know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab center on Oak Street?  
  
Landon: Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is your social skills need some work. Eric forced us to jump.   
  
Jamie: Its called peer pressure.   
  
Landon: And how do you know all that? Read it in your precious book?   
  
Jamie: Please don't pretend that you know me OK?   
  
Landon: But I do..I do.... we have all the same classes been in the same school since kindergarten. Why your Jamie Sullivan you sit at lunch table seven which isn't exactly the reject table but it certainly is in the territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh yeah and for fun you like to tutor on the weekends. Now how's that?   
  
Jamie: Barely predictable nothing I haven't heard before.   
  
Landon: You don't care what other people think about you?   
  
Jamie: No.   
  
"And cut," Brian said and laughed. "Wow you're good."   
'Why thank you," I said. He smiled. "Darn I'm supposed to hate you now."   
"Not for long," Brian said. We both smiled.   
"Are you two practicing again?" Amy asked coming over to us.   
"Yes what's it to you?" I asked.   
Amy sank into a chair beside me. "Because even I am gonna have the stupid thing memorized by the time the shows are over."   
I shrugged. "So?"   
Amy stood up. "Whatever."   
I laughed. My sister can be so funny sometimes. Then we heard our flight being called.   
"Flight 242 to Chicago is now boarding," the announcer said.   
I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag. I followed Brian to the line of people who were waiting for board.   
"I never knew so many people wanted to travel at five AM," Amy mumbled coming up behind me.   
"Trust me they do," Syd said. "Are you nervous Ash?"   
I shook my head. "Not anymore." Finally we were the only people left in line. I handed the flight attendant or whatever the lady was called my ticket and walked toward the plane. Brian soon followed me and we found our seats. Then Amy came and sat down beside me. I looked behind me, Brian was sitting one row back.   
"Would you like to sit next to your boyfriend?" Amy asked looking at me.   
"Well....." I didn't know what to say I didn't want to hurt her feelings.   
"You can sit with him its not a big deal," Amy said. She got up and went to Brian's seat. Brian moved up with me.   
"See I told you we'd get to sit together," Brian said with a smile.   
I smiled back. "Oh so now your speaking to me now?"   
I head Amy moan from the row behind us. "Oh brother here we go again."   
"Ignore her," I whispered. Then the Captain's voice came over the loud speaker.   
"Due to high winds in Chicago we will be delayed at least a half an hour."   
"Great," I said somewhat annoyed. "I just hope we get there at a decent hour."   
"We'll keep you updated as we learn more info," the captain said and clicked off.   
"Well that gives us more time to practice," Brain said with a sneaky smile.   
"You're right," I said. I leaned back in my seat.   
"Ladies and gentleman we are going to show the safety video now. Please pull down the shades on your windows for better viewing," a flight attendant said.   
"I don't know how many times I've seen this video," Brian whispered.   
I nodded. The video was annoying I'd seen it before too when Amy and I had flown to Atlanta to visit some friends right before mom got sick. The video started and I did my best to tune it out. Brian had pulled out his A Walk To Remember script and was flipping through it.   
"Good way to pass the time," he said.   
I nodded. Soon the video was over but the plane remained dark. I turned on our overhead light and pulled out my own script.   
"What do you need that for? You have the play memorized," Brian joked.   
I hit him with my script. "Shut up."   
Brian laughed. "OK what scene to you need help on the most?"   
I thought for a moment. "I don't need any help."   
"I knew that," Brian said. "You're miss Jamie Sullivan perfect in everyway."   
I started laughing. "That's Marry Poppins you goober."   
"Oh," Brian said. He looked confused.   
I laughed.  
Then the captain came over the speaker again. "Looks like we'll be delayed another hour. Sorry for the inconvenience."   
I rolled my eyes. "Great just great."   
"We'll get there in time," Brain said. I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't helping.   
I nodded. "I guess."   
Then a flight attendant came over the loud speaker. "We're going to start an in-flight movie I Am Sam. Turn to channel one or two to view."   
"Do you want to watch it?" Brian asked.   
I nodded and got out my ear phones. "Why not/ Its not like we have anything better to do."   
  
We were delayed for another four hours before the flight was finally canceled. Luckily we were able to get on another flight. By the time we took off it was almost eleven.   
"This day has totally sucked," Amy said from behind us.   
I turned around. "I know and I was hoping to get to spend some time seeing the sights before rehearsal tomorrow."   
"We have all afternoon," Amy said. "Besides I think you've practiced enough."   
I turned back around ignoring my sister. She can be so annoying sometimes. She always thinks everything I do is annoying. Finally around one we reached Chicago. I looked down at the city.   
"Whoa! That's an awesome view," Brian said leaning over me.   
"I know," I said. I could already tell this was going to be an awesome trip and we weren't even on the ground yet.   
  
An hour later we reached our hotel. It didn't take long for us to find our luggage which was good. We took a cab to the Marriott, which was the name of our hotel. As soon as I walked in my eyes went wide. The hotel was awesome. It had marble floors and golden doors. Syd walked up to the desk to check in while Amy, Brian, Joanie, Hannah and I walked around the hotel observing everything.   
"This is incredible," Amy said. "I like the doors."   
I laughed. We'd come through spinning doors which I'd never seen before. "I wonder what our rooms look like."   
Then Syd came back over to us. "We had three rooms reserved. Brian you're with your dad Amy and Ash you're with me and Joanie you're in a room connecting ours with Hannah."   
"Cool," I said. I walked toward the elevator and pressed the up button. "What floor?"   
"We're 2518," Syd answered as we all piled into the elevator. I pressed 25. Then the elevator doors opened at floor seven and Sarah (who is playing Belinda Landon's ex-girlfriend) stepped into the elevator.   
"I was wondering when you guys were gonna get here," Sarah said.   
"Hi," I said. "We just got here. Our flight was delayed."   
"Oh that sucks," Sarah said. Sarah can be so funny sometimes even though I've only known her a few weeks I feel like I've known her my whole life. "Are you nervous?" Sarah asked.   
"Not really," I said. "Brain and I practiced on the plane."   
"Cool," Sarah said. Then the elevator doors opened. "That's me I'll see you later Ash."   
"OK," I said. I waved just as the elevator doors closed. We finally made it up to floor 25 and went to room 2518.   
"OK guys here we go," Syd said.   
I turned to Brian before going into the room. "I'll see you later."   
Brain gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You got it."   
I followed Syd and Amy into our room and looked around. The room was small with two double beds, a TV, bathroom and a connecting door leading to Joanie's room. I walked over to the curtain and threw it open. The view was amazing. Our hotel looked over almost the entire city.   
"Oh, wow," Amy said coming up behind me. "This view is awesome."   
Syd came over to us. "Wow. Hey you guys I was thinking that after we unpack we could go see the town and Ash Mrs. Smith wants you to go to the theatre."   
"OK," I said. I went over to the bed nearest the wall and lifted my suitcase onto it. I put my clothes in the top drawer of the dresser. Then the connecting door opened and Hannah came into the room.   
"Ashley can I walk with you in the city?" Hannah asked. She smiled at me.   
I bent down to her level. "Well I have to go to rehearsal but after that you can."   
"OK," Hannah said and ran back in the room.   
I smiled and finished unpacking. Amy was sitting on the bed looking through brochures.   
"Oh here's a good thing we can go on a dinner cruise," Amy said. "That sounds like fun."   
"That does," Syd said. "We could do it Sunday night since Ash has rehearsal everyday this week and then three shows this weekend."   
I smiled to myself remembering the scene that Brian and I had practiced on the plane. So far this was the best vacation and acting experience of my life and the week had only begun.   
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
  
" I guess we should wait until Ashley is done with her rehearsal to go downtown." Syd said.   
" Oh c'mon, let's grab something to eat." I said and fell backwards onto our bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Ashley came out of the bedroom, she looked really pretty. she had her hair all done nice, and she was wearing a really pretty outfit. I couldn't believe I was calling her pretty, but whatever.   
" Amy go stand next to Ashley." Syd said and directed me next to her. I stood next to her, and Syd started taking pictures. I felt so ugly next to her. I knew we looked a like, well almost but still.   
" Wow, you look beautiful Ashley." I heard Brian say. Ashley and i turned around, I glared at him. I hated him, and i didn't know why. I just did.   
"Thanks." she said shyly. I shuddered fell back on the bed.  
" syd, my Dad said he could take us, and then you could come and pick us up." Brian said. I personally thought Brian was a little tooo close to his Dad. Maybe I just had problems.   
" I think thats a good idea." Syd said. "Is that okay with you ashley?" Syd asked.  
" I think it's a great idea." Ashley said. Brian took her arm and lead her out, opening the door for her.   
"Bye Brain Brian!" I called after him, he turned around and shot me a glare. I smiled. Syd sat down at the table we had, I turned on the television to MTV.   
" He is such a gentleman." Syd said.  
" I wish one of my boyfriends would have been like him." Joanie said. Syd laughed.   
" Are we ready to go out to dinner?" Syd asked. "How about you Bug?"  
" I'm ready!" Hannah said dropping a Barbie. I looked at her Barbie and remembered about the time Mom took Ashley and me to the beach, and we played on the sand for hours with our barbies.  
" Earth to Amy, ready to go?" Joanie asked.   
" Yeah." I said snapping back into present time.   
  
"How many?" The waiter asked.  
" Four." Aunt Syd said.   
" Okay, follow me." He said. We followed him to a table, and sat down. Hannah sat right across from me, and Joanie and Syd were right across from each other.   
" This place is so cool." Joanie said.  
" Haven't you ever been to a Hard Rock Cafe before?" I asked Joanie.  
" No, I am such a noncool person." She said laughing. We all laughed. I just sat around and watched the televisions, and everything. We all ate, and decided to go get Ashley.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
Brian and I were at the theatre running through the scene where I sing only Hope which was why I was wearing the long white dress. I sat down at the table and waited for Brain to say his last line before I sang.   
"Will you sing for me? Help me remember," Brain said.   
The music started and I started singing. I ran through the motions of what I was supposed to do. I saw a door open in the back of the theatre but I didn't lose concentration, I couldn't because on opening night I'd have to be totally focused. Finally the song ended and I heard clapping from the back of the room. Brian leaned over and kissed me and we stood up.   
"OK that's it for today," Mrs. Smith said. "Brian I need you to stay just a second. Ashley you may go."   
"Thanks," I said. I took Brian's arm and he helped me off stage. We walked to the back of the theatre where I saw Syd, Amy. Hannah and Joanie waiting for me.   
"That was great," Syd said.   
"Thanks," I said smiling. "I'm starving."   
"We brought you something from Hard Rock Café," Amy said.   
"Thanks," I said. I turned to Brian.   
"I'll see you later," he said. We shared a quick kiss.   
"Bye," I called as I watched him run back up onstage. I followed Syd, Hannah, Amy and Joanie out the door. "So where to now?"   
"Are you tired?" Syd asked me.   
"A little," I said. "But I could use some shopping and something to eat."   
Syd checked her watch. "Its almost seven so the trolly doesn't run anymore but we could take a cab out to Navy Pier."   
"OK," I said. "I've heard that Navy Pier is awesome. But Syd I really do need to go change."   
"OK," Syd said. "How about I take you back so you can change and Joanie you can take Amy and Hannah down the street. Ash and I will look for you."   
"OK," Joanie said. "I have my cell."   
"OK," Syd said. "Come on kiddo."   
I followed Syd down the street in the direction of our hotel. I couldn't believe how alive the place was, even at night. It was almost like being in New York City. Finally we reached our hotel and went upstairs. Syd unlocked the room and I went over to the dresser. I got out some shorts and a white tank top. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I let my hair down and ran a brush through it. I went out of the bathroom and found Syd in the chair by the window reading.   
"Ready to go?" she asked putting down her book.   
I nodded and opened the door. We walked out of the room and down the hall. Then Syd's cell phone rang.   
"Hello?" Syd answered. She talked for a moment and then hung up. "Joanie and your sister are at the Four Story Gap."  
"Wow," I said. I'd never seen a four story Gap before. A few minutes later we made it to The Gap. I went over to my sister who was looking at shirts.   
"Did you eat?" she asked me.   
I shook my head. "I'll wait until we go back to the room." I could hear my stomach growling and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since that morning. I went over to Syd who was holding a very sleepy Hannah. "Syd I'm starving."   
"I figured you must be," she said. "I'll take you and miss sleepy head back to the hotel."   
"I'm not sleepy," Hannah said raising her head off Syd's shoulder.   
"Yes, you are," I said with a smile.   
Hannah laid back down on Syd's shoulder. Then Joanie came over to us. "Tired bug?" she asked.   
"I think we all are," Syd said. "I'm going to take Ash back to the room so she can eat so I'll let Hannah stay in our room until you guys get back."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Amy and I will be back in a minute."   
I headed for the door and Syd followed me. As we were walking into the hotel I saw Brian going to the elevators. I ran after him and jumped behind him.   
"Hey," he said. He handed me a book. "You left this."   
"OH, thanks," I said. I was holding the book that Jamie carries around through mot of the play and then she gives it to Landon forward the end. "How long did you have to stay?"   
"Only a few minutes," Brain said as we waited for the elevator. "Then my dad and I went out to dinner at this place called Andrews."   
"Cool," I said. I walked toward room 25. "I'll see you tomorrow." We hugged. Its funny, whenever I'm around Brian I feel safe like no one will tease me or hurt me. I looked at him.   
"What/" he asked. He rubbed my cheek.   
"Nothing," I said. I saw Syd and Hannah coming down the hall. "I better get inside." I walked into the room and waited for Syd to come in with Hannah. Soon they were in and I closed the door, locking it.   
"OK bug aunt Syd needs to put you down," Syd said. She put Hannah down on the bed.   
I went over to the table we had and started eating the food Syd had brought back for me from Hard Rock. Soon Joanie and Amy came back from the Gap.   
"Buy anything?" Syd asked.   
Amy shook her head. "Nah, the clothes in there are all too preppy."   
"They are not," I said. "I happened to like the Gap."   
"Of course you do you're Jamie Sullivan," Amy said. She laughed before I had a chance to get mad. "Just kidding."   
I looked at her and continued eating.   
"OK bug let's go get a bath," Joanie said. "Night girls."   
"Night Ashley," Hannah said. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Night Amy." She gave Amy a hug as well.   
"Night sweetie," I said. I watched Hannah go into the other room and then the door closed.   
Then Syd's cell phone rang. She reached for it. "Hello? Oh hi Liz. Yeah we got here OK. I can't wait for you to met the girls. What night are you coming? Uh huh...yeah....great I think Rachael would love it. Has she seen the movie? OK great. Is Kerry around? Oh she's in Africa. Do you know when she gets back? OK well I'm coming by the hospital on Saturday before Ashley's rehearsal. OK. Bye."   
"Who was that?" I asked as Syd hung up the phone.   
"My friend Elizabeth Corday," Syd answered. "She's bringing her stepdaughter to the show on Friday."   
"That's cool," I said. "Whose your other friend?"   
"Kerry Weaver," Syd said going over to the window. "She's in Africa right now."   
"Oh," I said not sure what to say. I looked over at Amy who was flipping channels on the TV. I sighed. I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.   
  
The next morning Brian and I went to rehearsal and then met up with Syd for lunch at Andrews (the place Brian and his dad had eaten the previous day). Andrews was a small restaurant and I spotted Syd, Joanie, Hannah, Amy and Brian's dad all sitting at a booth near the window. We walked over to them.   
"How did rehearsal go?" Syd asked when she saw us. I slid in beside her.   
"Fine," I said. "We worked on the hospital scene where Jamie tells Landon he's her angel so I had to lay on a lumpy bed for about an hour."   
"She did great though," Brian said. "We were having trouble with the lighting so it took longer than expected."   
"And we're free for the rest of the day," I said happily. "Can we go to Navy Pier?"   
"Sure," Syd said. "We'll take a free trolly ride down there."   
"Cool," I said. I started looking at the menu deciding what I wanted.   
After lunch we took a trolly down to Navy Pier. The trolly was neat. It went everywhere and Syd had said that it came by trolly stops every twenty minutes.   
"Wow this is awesome," I said as the trolly pulled near Navy Pier. We hurried off and walked toward the pier.   
"It has over 50 archers of shops, rides, gardens," Syd explained as she looked through a brochure.   
"Let's go down to the water," Brian said. The sun was hot on my skin but the soft breeze felt good.   
"OK," Syd said.   
We started walking down to the water and stood on the dock. I turned to Brian. "How can you be in a place so beautiful and not believe?" Bran seemed to get the hint. This was the perfect place to practice the scene on the dock.   
"You're lucky to be so sure," he replied. I smiled and looked out over the water.   
"Its like the wind....I can't see it...but I can feel it," I whispered. I didn't care who was watching us the moment was perfect.   
"I might kiss you," Brian whispered.   
"I might be bad at it," I said softly. Brian kissed me softly on the lips.   
"Oh brother here we go again," I heard Amy mutter.   
I ignored it. I wanted this moment to last forever.   
  
  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
I stared at my sister, and rolled my eyes. Her eyes were glittering in Brians, and it made me sick. Stupid puppy love, I kept thinking. I ran over to Hannah and grabbed her.  
" AH!" She screamed but was laughing. I put Hannah up on my shoulders and walked over to Joanie and Syd.  
" Look at Ashley." Joanie said.  
" I know, it's so romantic." Syd said.  
" People, I'm 15 and I know this is just a puppy love fling." I said.   
" Ashley is just so attached to him." Syd said. "I swear if he does anything to hurt her-"  
" Syd, he's a guy, of course he will." Joanie said. "But maybe she'll have better luck with guys than me." Joanie said. Syd and Joanie laughed.  
" I feel like I'm missing something." I said.  
" It's a long story..." Syd said.  
" It's starts back when I was five, and had my very first crush." Joanie said.  
" NEver mind I don't want to know." I said, they laughed. We all stood around like a herd of deer in a headlight, waiting for Ashley and Brian to stop doing whatever they were doing. They kissed again, and their faces moved very close to each other.   
" Aw..." Syd said.  
" disgusting. She's kissing nerd-boy over there." I said. They looked at me as if to say, Be nice. And I rolled my eyes. "Can we go, or do we have to watch the Walk to Remember scenes all over again?" i asked.   
" Go get your sister." Syd said. I put down Hannah, and walked over.  
" Yo Love Birds or whatever you want to be called, let's go. You two are hurting my virgin eyes." I said. Ashley looked at me, and Brian turned his head.   
" You can be so annoying." Ashley said.  
' now Ashley was Jamie like?" Brian asked. Ashley smiled, and Brian kissed her.  
" FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS, STOP EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!" I screamed. I noticed a bunch of people looked at us.   
" Well, Brian let's go." Ashley said. They held hands and walked over to Syd, Joanie, and Hannah. Syd and Joanie were laughing so hard they were crying.   
" Let's go shopping." Joanie said wiping her eyes. We walked around for a little, and then we stopped at American Eagle. I looked over at Ashley she was looking at a peasant shirt, and Brian was hugging her from behind. I rolled my eyes and kept looking at the jeans. I found a pair of vertical striped jeans.   
" Oh, very 70's." Joanie said laughing. I turned around.   
" Yeah." I said. She nodded.   
" What size?" She asked.  
" Four." I said. She found me a pair.  
" Because I like them so much, I'll pay for them." She said.   
" why don't you let Syd?" I asked.  
" Because Syd is oohing and ahhing over Ashley and Brian, and it's getting annoying." Joanie said, I laughed.   
" i totally agree. They get so annoying."   
" Why don't we go hang out for a while. We'll leave Bug with Syd, Ashley, and Brian." Joanie suggested.   
" Great idea Joanie." I said. She walked over to Syd and talked to her. And came back over.   
" Do you want to met her doctor friends today, or what?" She asked.  
" No." I said. she went back over. and came back.  
" Alright, we're free to go."   
" Cool." I said. We payed for my jeans and left.   
  
" I guess I wish I would have never met Rich, but I'm so grateful I have Hannah." Joanie said. We went to Volary, an Italian restuarant.   
" Hannah, is really cool." I said. It was around 8 at night, Joanie and I spent the entire day just shopping, we had tons, and tons, and tons of bags. I figured I wouldn't need any more clothes for another year.   
" Yeah." Joanie said. Joanie was getting a little tipsy on the wine. "Wow, I have to stop drinking alcohol." She said, I laughed.  
" Yeah Syd might ground you for three weeks." I said. She laughed and then went serious.   
" I think she was being totally unfair. If Hannah did the same thing as you, I would have been mad. But I'd understand too. I was a teenager, I understand. I went to drinking parties... I understand." She said.   
" You are too awesome, I really wish my Mom would have had you adopt me." I said. Joanie laughed.  
" Me too, I could use more kids. Seriosuly." she said. "I don't have a man, so I can't get pregnant...it's not fair!" She said, I thought she was so funny.   
" I don't want kids." I said.   
" What do you want? I always wanted someone to ask me that when I was a kid, I wanted to tell someone my dreams...but everybody only asked Syd." Joanie said. I blushed.   
" Well-I-I-" I said. I thought about it sometimes, but never told anybody. In career class, I just sat there, cracked my gum, blew bubbles, talked to my friends, and threw pencils at the ceiling.   
" Don't be shy, c'mon. I swear to God, I will never laugh nor breath a word about it." She said.   
" Okay." I said and smiled. "This is so stupid." I said.  
" No it's not." Joanie said. "Everybody has a dream."  
" Yeah but mine is really stupid." I said.   
" Please?" Joanie asked.  
" Fine." I said. "Alright, I want to be an actress."   
" An actress?" Joanie asked.  
" I knew it was stupid." I said.  
" No that's awesome. I wanted to be a model." Joanie said. We both started laughing, not at each other though, just to laugh. "Why don't we finish our dessert, and go back to the hotel?"   
" Okay," i said.   
  
I started walking down the hallway when I saw Ashley and Brian kissing. Joanie and i looked at each other and rolled our eyes.  
" I thought you said this was cute." I said looking at Joanie.  
" Yeah, it was the first three times." Joanie said. We laughed, and walked right by them inside. Syd as reading a book.  
" Did you two buy out Chicago?" Syd asked putting down her book.   
" Almost." I said.   
" Wow. I guess you can put all the bags in the closet." She said amazed. "The Bug is sleeping." Syd said.   
" Can you believe Ashley and Brian are still pretending to be Jamie and Landon. You'd think they'd take a break."   
" Yeah anyways." Joanie said.  
" Joanie!" Syd said.  
" It's true Syd." Joanie said. we laughed.   
" Hey why don't you go down the hall and get us some sodas from the vending machine?" Syd asked. She pulled out soem money.  
" Okay." I said. I opened the door and shut it, and then turned to Ashley.   
" Oh dear sister, please help me to the soda machine." I said.   
" Okay, bye Brian." She said.   
He blew a kiss, and she pretended to catch it. I rolled my eyes and we kept walking.  
" You guys are getting really boring." i said.  
" We're not trying to entertain anyone." Ashley said.  
" What do you call pretending to be Jamie from A Walk to Remember in front of many, many people?"   
" With Brian?" Ashley asked. "Love." She said. I rolled my eyes and we went to buy sodas.  
  
Ashley's POV: Friday afternoon:   
  
I walked out of the theatre hand in hand with Brian. We'd just finished a very long rehearsal and our first show was that night. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon and we didn't have to be back till seven.   
"Where did Syd tell us to meet her?" Brian asked.   
"At the hotel," I replied as we headed down the street. My hair was still pulled back in the ponytail and I hadn't taken off the overalls Jamie wore in the scene where Jamie and Landon were at the bus stop. "She said she's gong to take us to the hospital to meet her friend Elizabeth Corday."   
"I thought we weren't going to meet her until tomorrow," Brian asked as we crossed the street. The hotel was directly in front of us.   
"We were but Syd said that Elizabeth has some kind of conference to go to so she couldn't meet with us tomorrow. Syd invited her to the show tonight."   
"That's good," Brian said. "You know I think your sister is pretty annoyed with us."   
"She's always like that," I said as I stepped in the swinging door Brian came in after me. "Just ignore it." I headed toward the elevator with Brian following me. We rode up to the 25th floor and went to the rooms. We quickly kissed and I knocked on the door waiting for someone to let me in. "I'll come and get you when we're ready to go to the hospital."   
"OK," Brian said.   
Finally the door opened and I walked into the room. Amy was lying on the bed watching MTV and Syd was in the chair by the window reading.   
"Good rehearsal?" she asked putting down her book.   
I nodded and sat on the bed next to my sister. I looked at her but didn't say anything. I looked over at Syd. "Are we going to meet your friend now?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "She's going to meet us here at three thirty and take us to the hospital."   
The word hospital hit me like a bomb. I hadn't said those words or been inside one since mom died and I didn't know if I could handle it so soon. I swallowed and tried not to think about mom.   
"Do you want to change?" Syd asked me.   
I looked down at what I was wearing. "No, its OK I'll try not to get them dirty. Oh and can Brian come too?"   
Syd shrugged. "That's fine."   
"Oh great Jamie and Landon are at it again," Amy said rolling her eyes.   
I glared at her and went into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had circles under my eyes from going to bed so late and waking up so early. I just wished I wouldn't fall asleep during the performance. Now that would be a funny sight. I splashed some water on my face and re-applied make up. Then I heard a knock at the door.   
"Will you hurry up," Amy called.   
I opened the door. "Sorry if I'm being annoying," I said sarcastically. I followed Syd and Amy out the door. "Is Joanie going to stay with Hannah?"   
Syd nodded. "Yes. Oh go get Brian."   
I knocked on Brian's door and he opened it a few seconds later. "Ready to go?" I asked smiling.   
We kissed. "Sure," he said. He went back into the room, probably to tell his dad he was leaving and came out a few seconds later closing the door behind him. "Are we going to the hospital?"   
"Syd's friend is going to meet us here," I said as we walked toward the elevator. I took Brian's hand and we got into the elevator. I saw Amy roll her eyes at me and I smiled. Sometimes I love making her annoyed. Soon we reached the lobby (after gong down 25 floors) and a lady with red hair came over to us.   
"Syd!" the woman I guessed was Elizabeth said. "Its good to see you."   
"You too," Syd said giving Elizabeth a hug. She turned to us. "Liz I'd like you to meet my cousins Ashley and Amy and Ashley's boyfriend Brian."   
"Please to meet you," Elizabeth said in her British accent. I could listen to her talk all day. "Which one of you is in the play?"   
I raised my hand shyly. "I am and Brian is playing Landon," I said looking at Brian.   
"That's great!" Elizabeth said. "Are you ready to go?"   
We all nodded. We followed Elizabeth out the door and walked the few blocks to the hospital. About fifteen minutes later we arrived there and I tried to remain calm.   
"Kerry is still in Africa but Susan Lewis is working and so is Abby and Cater," Elizabeth said. I noticed she seemed sad all of the sudden and I wondered why.   
"When will Kerry be back?" Syd asked as we followed her into the ER.   
"She called and said that her flight is getting in sometime today but she couldn't tell me when," Elizabeth replied.   
I looked around the busy ER with wide eyes. Right before mom had died we'd taken her to the ER and it had been a lot like this, busy with lots of activity.   
"Syd you're finally here," a man   
) I might add was very cute) said coming over to Syd. "Liz told us you were going to drop by."  
"Hi Carter," Syd said cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet my girls, Amy and Ashley and Ashley's boyfriend Brian."   
"John Carter," Carter said shaking hands with us. "You can call me Carter everyone does."   
"Where's Susan?" Syd asked.   
"With a patient," Carter said.   
"Syd I've been paged to the OR," Elizabeth said. "I'll see you at the theatre tonight."   
"OK," Syd said.   
I watched as Elizabeth ran toward the elevators. Then I heard some double doors open and a stretcher was brought in.   
"Carter we need you," a lady in a blue outfit said.   
Carter looked at us. "Sorry I have to go. Syd do you want to help?"   
Syd shrugged. "Sure." She turned to us. "Will you three be OK alone?"   
"Can I watch?" Amy asked.   
"Sure but only from the window," Syd said. She turned to us. "Ash, Brian you two can wait in the lounge."  
Amy followed her leaving Brian and me standing in the hall alone.   
I looked at Brian not sure what to do.   
"Hey wait here I'll be back," Brian said. "I gotta tell my dad what time to be at the theatre."   
I nodded. "OK." I watched Brian go. I wanted to scream "come back" but didn't. I looked around the ER suddenly feeling very scared and panicked. I'd never really liked hospitals and when mom died the fear got worse. I felt my palms start to sweat and I tried to find something to hold onto to steady myself. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there. The memories were to real, to painful to think about. I headed for the door almost knocking into a lady with a crutch. "Sorry," I muttered and kept running. Then I heard my name being called I slowed down a little.   
"Ashley wait," Brain called. He ran toward me. I buried my face in his chest letting the tears flow. "What's wrong? What happened?"   
"I can't deal with it Brian," I sobbed. "I can't be there I just can't."   
Brian's face was full of concern and worry. "Why?"   
I tried to gain control of my emotions. "I saw my mother die Brain I saw her die and I haven't been back in a hospital since."   
Brain embraced me in a hug stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry. Have you told Syd?"   
I broke away and looked at him, shaking my head no. "No, I haven't I didn't know how to bring it up."   
Brain put an arm around me and we walked back inside. I took deep breaths trying to remain calm. I suddenly began to feel dizzy. I didn't know if it was from the panic attack or from not eating enough. The world was spinning and there was nothing I could do to stop it.   
"Ashley?" I heard Brain's voice call and then all went dark.   
  
I awoke to find Syd standing over me and I felt something sharp in my arm.   
"Hey you," she said. She had a concerned expression on her face. "You are a very dehydrated young lady. Have you been drinking enough today?"   
I looked at her. "I don't know."   
"We've got you on an IV," Syd said. "Don't worry you'll be out of here in time for the show."   
I heaved a sigh of relief. "Is Brian still here?"   
"He's waiting outside," Syd said. She turned to the lady in the blue outfit I'd seen earlier. "Ash this is Abby Lock Heart she's going to monitor your vitals while I go call Joanie."   
I nodded. "Can Brian come in?"   
"Sure," Syd said heading for the door. A few seconds later Brian came in he rushed over to the bed.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked. He sat down on the stool beside the bed.   
"I'm better," I said. I smiled. "I'm sorry if I scared you."   
"Hey don't worry about it," Brain said. He kissed my cheek. "I'm just glad you're OK."   
I nodded. "You know this would be a good place to practice the part where Jamie calls Landon her angel." In the scene where Jamie calls Landon her angel Jamie has just passed out and is in the hospital.   
Brian looked around the room. "You're right. Well we already have the first few lines covered."   
I nodded. I heard a door open but ignored it. "I have something for you."   
Brian quickly got into character of Landon. "Yeah."   
"Mmmhm," I said. I pretended to grab a book. It is the book that Jamie keeps holding throughout the play. "It was my mother's its got her thoughts quotes from famous people."   
Brian kissed my hand. "Thank you," he whispered.   
I heard another door open but ignored it. "Go on."   
"Ok let's check it out," Brian said. He opened the book and then looked at me. "Uh oh I don't remember the quotes."   
I laughed. "That's not good."   
"I know," Brian said. "Go on with your line."   
I nodded. "You know what I figured out?"   
"What?"   
"That maybe God has a different plan for me then I had for myself, like this journey that never ends. Maybe you were sent to me because I'm sick to help me through all this." Brain touched my cheek. "You're my angel."   
  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
I was waiting outside Ashley's room for 20 minutes. She wanted Brian, probably so they could be all sappy...and "I love you..." blah blah. I finally gave up on her ever wanting me in, and went and sat down. I looked over next to me, there was a girl about my age sitting there crying. I didn't want to stare, but I kept looking over. She was sitting there all alone, so finally I sat over next to her.   
" Hey." I said.   
" Hey." she cried, her voice cracking. I reached through my pocket and pulled out a tissue.  
" Here." I said. She took it, and wiped her eyes. "You okay?" I asked. I knew it was kind of stupid to ask, but I couldn't think of anything else.   
" No." she cried.  
" I'm sorry."   
" For what?" She asked. I felt so bad for her.  
" For whatever is going on thats making you cry." I said.   
" My Mom having complications. My baby brother was just born, and my Mom is having complications. She's dying, and no one is letting me back there." She said.   
" My Mom just died too, I'm sorry." I said. Some guy came for her, she stood up and hugged him. He told her something and she started sobbing, he was crying too. I couldn't take it, I went outside of the building and sat on a bench. This was too much for me. I wasn't allowed in the room when Mom died, only one person was allowed at a time, and Ashley went in before me. She got to tell her how much she loved her, how much she cared. And when my Mom died I was sitting in the waiting room mad because Ashley got to go before me. I figured Mom was just having regualr pains. Mom usually had horrible headaches and chest pains because of her breast cancer, so she was in the room waiting for a doctor to come for her, and she died. She just died. Ashley told me it looked like she was shutting her eyes for a minute, and then she wouldn't open them. Ashley started screaming for a doctor, the doctor came in and tried to revive her, but it wouldn't work. Ashley came out crying, and I screamed at her. I called her a liar, and much worse. I said I hated her for not letting me be with Mom.   
I just kept reliving the moments in my head, I was trying my hardest not to cry. I was shaking, I couldn't stop. I took a deep breath and walked back in. I sat back in the waiting room, and within half an hour Ashley and Brian came out. Holding hands and what not. I wanted to be alone with my sister... but no her boyfriend was interrupting everything. We were sitting across from each other, and they were talking. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I didn't know what I wanted, so I sat there, using every atom in my body not to cry. While Ashley was being held my Brian.   
  
Later that day, we went out to eat, in honor of Ashley's play. We went to Andrews, again. And then after the play we were going out to eat again. I was so not thrilled to see. I just sat there and stared outside. It started to rain, I was the bringer of rain. It was pouring, everyone was talking all happy and perky... I wanted to be left alone. I ordered my food, and snapped out of my mood. I did that a lot.   
"You nervous?" Syd asked.  
" No." Ashley said. Of course Ashley wasn't nervous. Syd turned to Ashley, me and Brian.  
" Why don't you three go into that booth so there is more room?" Syd asked. We agreed and went over to the booth behind them. I sat by the window, and Ashley and Brian sat across from me.   
" So, Amy, can I ask you something?" Brian asked.  
" Didn't give me much of a choice there did you?" I asked him back. He looked at me weird for a minute, and finally got what I meant.   
" Well can I?" He asked.  
" You didn't give me a chance, so u might as well." I sighed. I could Ashley was confused on whether to be mad or laugh.   
"Did you dye your hair to be different? To be like an outcast?" He asked.   
" No, I dyed it to fit in and be another "Barbie" i said sarcastically. 'Do you study a lot to be cool, or join drama to get loser chicks?"   
" I didn't mean it like that." He said quietly.   
" What did you mean it as?" I asked. He didn't answer me.  
  
After we ate, we all started walking to the theatre. I was so bored, I kept kicking rocks. And kept falling behind everyone there. I was walking really slow behind everyone. When I saw a bunch of teenage boys sitting on a bench, with skateboards. I was like in love. I started walking even slower, but I realized i had to catch up with the others. When we got to the theatre, Ashley and Brian disappeared, and we went to find seats. I sat in between Syd and Joanie. The lights dimmed. So I pulled out my cellphone. syd grabbed it from me.  
" Pay attention, your sisters whole acting life is happening tonight." Syd said.  
" Huh?" I asked.  
" Your sister is seriously looking into an acting career, and this could be her break." Syd said.   
I didn't know what to say. Ashley knew I wanted to be an actress, besides Joanie she was the only one who knew. and once again I'd be her in shadow, copying her.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
It was seven thirty and I was a nervous wreck. I was wearing my long flowered dress with my tan sweater and my hair was pulled back in a ponytail.   
"Just relax," Brain said coming up behind me.   
I turned to face him. "I know I shouldn't be nervous but this is a whole new group of people."   
"It'll be OK," Brian said.   
Then the door to backstage opened and Syd came in. "Are you ready Ash?"   
I nodded. "Yes."   
'You'll do great," Syd said giving me a hug. "I'm gong to watch the show with Elizabeth and Rachael and Amy and Joanie are going to watch it again too."  
I nodded. I heard the beginning music.   
"I'd better get back to my seat," Syd said. "Good luck you two."   
"Thanks," Brian and I said together. I watched Syd go. Finally after what seemed like hours the show began. I sat backstage waiting for my first scene. I could hear Brian and the kids that were playing his friends screaming.   
"Landon he's hurt," I heard Sarah, who was playing Belinda Landon's ex-girlfriend scream. I wanted to look out the curtain but didn't. We'd been told not to do that. I sat on the chair and waited. Finally Mrs. Smith came backstage after about half an hour.   
"You're on Ash," she said She practically pushed me onstage. It was the scene where Landon and his friends make fun of Jamie.   
"That Jamie Sullivan has style. I wore that dress in like the fourth grade," Belinda said. I walked over to them. The others are laughing. "Nice sweater"  
I smiled sweetly. "Thank you." I kept on walking. I hear more laughing behind me. The lights are coming down on me hurting my eyes.   
"Thank you," Eric played by Tommy Smith (Mrs. Smith's son) said laughing.   
I walked off stage trying not to laugh. Tommy's character is so funny I just want to burst out laughing. I heard the scene being changed and Sarah and Tommy came backstage.   
"Good job," I whispered to them both.   
"Thanks," Sarah said.   
"A student caught you drinking on Saturday night," we heard the principle say. The scene lasted for about five minutes and then it was my turn again. The lights dimmed and I went onstage and took my spot. We were dong the scene where Landon is mopping and Jamie is showing people how to make star stuff. This was one of my favorite scenes right here.   
"Why can't they get you a new sweater?" Dean, played by Zack Flimming said a few minutes into the scene.   
I turned around and looked at him. "Because maybe they're to busy looking for your brain." I turned back to the table.   
  
It was now an hour into the show and we still hadn't done my favorite scene, the graveyard scene. It was intermission but I wasn't allowed to go see anyone.   
"You're doing awesome out there," Syd said coming backstage.   
I smiled. "Thanks. We're doing my favorite scene next the graveyard scene."   
"That's my favorite scene too," Syd said. She stayed a few minutes and then had to go back to her seat. I waited until the music started and then went out into the darkened stage Brian followed me. Suddenly the lights came up. I was holding the part to the telescope.   
"Will you help me?" I asked going over to him. We shared a quick kiss.   
"Sure," Brian said. "What did you tell your father?"   
"The truth I just left you out of it," I said. I sat up the telescope and turned to him. "What do you want to see?"   
Brian thought for a moment. "Pluto."   
I laughed. "Pluto only rises a few minutes before the sun."   
"Right," Brian as Landon said. He pulled out a thermos. "Which is why I brought us a thermos of hot coffee and a blanket."   
I smiled. "You planned this?"   
Brian spread out the blanket. "Oh I hoped for it."   
"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked looking at him. I was standing by the telescope.   
"Are you seducible?"  
I shook my head.   
"That's what I thought," he said. He pulled out a second blanket. "Here goes another blanket, one for me and one for you."   
"Thank you," I said. He came over to me. I started looking through the telescope again.   
"Could you find this star?" he asked. He pulled out a piece of paper.   
I looked at the paper. "Sure." I started looking through the pretend telescope again. "So why am I looking for this star?"  
"Because I had it named for you," Brian as Landon said. "Its official from the international star registry."   
I went over to him and looked at it. "Thank you," I whispered. I gazed into his eyes. "I love you." We started kissing and I broke away after a few moments.   
"OK ok we'll stop," Brian said.   
We sat down beside the telescope. I sat in his lap and rested my head on his chest.   
"So what's your number one?" He asked.   
I smiled. "To be married in the church where my parents were married, where my mother grew up." And then the stage went dark.   
  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
  
After a very long time for me, the play ended. We clapped, and people were standing, whistling, throwing flowers, everything. I just kept clapping. Syd was crying, I rolled my eyes. She wiped her eyes and turned for me.  
" Let's go get Ashley." She said. Joanie grabbed Hannah, and Syd's friends followed us. We got behind stage where Brian and Ashley were. "You did wonderful!" Syd said and gave her a hug.  
" You did, you were great." Joanie said.  
" YEAH!" Hannah said.  
" Good job." I mumbled and leaned against the wall. Syd's friends were congratulating her, and giving her flowers. While they were all talking Ashley came over to me.  
" Hey." She said, and smiled really big.  
" Hi." I said dryly.   
" So, what did you think?"  
" That was the most stupid story I ever saw." I said lying through my teeth. I thought it was kind of cute, but boring.   
" Oh, well how was the acting?" She asked.   
" It was okay." I said. She looked kind of sad.  
" Oh, yeah I guess I didn't do too well." She said. We were silent for a few minutes.  
" No, you were great. Everyone else sucked." I said. She smiled.  
" Really?" She asked. Her face was beaming.  
" Yeah, you are really a good actress." I said. I was biting my lip, she was doing my dream...my dream!  
" You are so cool!" She said, and hugged me. It felt weird to be hugging, but I hugged her back.   
" Yeah, you too." I said. I wanted to cry. I was really mad. Not at her, I was just mad...because she was an actress and I wasn't.   
" So did I look okay?" She asked pulling away from the hug.  
" Yeah." I said and smiled. Syd came over to us.   
" Here, Amy here's your cell." She said handing me back my cell phone. " Do you girls want to go to Friendly's?"   
" I don't." I said.  
" If Amy isn't, I won't." Ashley said. "Can we hang out together, just us?"   
" Sure." Syd said surprised. "Be very careful."   
" Sure, we are from Boston. We know how to survive in the city." I said. Syd laughed, as we walked away, Brian came running up, and grabbed Ashley's arm.  
" Hun, where you going?" He asked her.  
" Amy and I are going to hang out together." She said.  
" Okay, well I love you." He said.  
" I love you too." He said. They kissed, and he ran back to his Dad. I rolled my eyes and we kept going.   
  
When we reached outside, it was dark...but the sky was lite up from the city lights.   
" You know Amy, I miss Boston." Ashley said.  
" Me too." I sighed.   
" Providence is pretty and all, but Boston is our home." She said.   
" Yeah, hey why don't we have fun?" I asked.  
" Huh?" She asked me.  
" I mean we've been listening to Syd this whole vacation. 'Don't go there' , 'Let's go here', ' Oh no, don't take the subway'," I said mocking Syd. Ashley laughed.  
" Your so right." She said.   
" So where can we go exactly?" I asked laughing. She laughed.   
" Let's just walk and talk." She said and looked down. "We're strangers, you know, we knwo nothing about each other's social lives."   
" Your so right." I said and laughed. "So what do you want to know?"   
" Everything!" She said and spread her arms. "Just let's talk like we use too." We laughed.   
" Fine, but you have to talk too!" I said.   
" Deal." She said. And we started to talk...  
  
"And thats what happened." I said. Ashley's mouth was wide open.  
" Seriously?" She asked. "Your the people who ruined that?" She asked. I nodded, and she laughed. In June, a couple kids and I went to a construction site, stole some of that fishnet fence, and closed off three streets. It was on the news and everything, and we were never caught.   
" Yeah it was so much fun." I said.   
" Where are we?' She asked.  
" Huh?" I asked.  
" We're lost." She said, she looked down at her watch. "It's eleven at night."   
" Seriously?" I asked. She nodded.  
" And we're lost."   
" Theres a subway, let's take it." I said.   
" the subway at night?" She asked in shock.  
" Yes." I said, I started walking but she grabbed my arm.  
" The subway is not a place at this time of night for two teenage girls to be. People get rapped here, killed, mugged..." She said.  
" Shut up Syd." I said. I started walking and Ashley followed me. It was really dark down there, some lights were broken. We went up to the guy.  
" Hey can I have two tickets to go to the Marriott?" I asked.   
" That's all the way across the city." He said.  
" So?" I asked.  
" Your going to have to stop a couple times." He said.  
" So?"   
" Okay. What are two girls your age doing here?" He asked.   
" We're lost." Ashley said.  
" You girls better be careful, your in a bad part of town." He said. I saw Ashley tense up. I handed him a twenty.  
" Keep the change." I said and we passed through. "The train doesn't come for another fifteen minutes." I said looking at my watch.  
" Great." Ashley said. We sat down on a bench and looked around. There weren't a lot of people around, which made it creepy.   
" So Ashley-" I said. But she stopped me.  
" Amy, look at those guys coming for us. They're coming right for us!" She said nervous.  
" It's okay." I said. They were coming for us, a bunch of teenage guys. Ashley was trembling, she was terrified. So was I, but I kept strong. Someone needed too.  
" Hey Girlies." One of the guys said. I didn't answer. "Hm, looks like we got some pristine girls." He said.  
" Ashley look, we found some prison escapees." I said.   
" Thats right." One of the guys said. "And we're here for you."   
" Wow, real scary. Now could you leave us alone?" I asked.  
" Why would we want to do that?" He asked.  
" Because, you don't want to mess with us." I said. One of them pulled out a knife. Ashley was becoming wall moss, and I was ready too.   
" So chick, you don't you wanna mess with us." He said, and started walking towards us  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I wanted to scream but I couldn't open my mouth to do anything. One guy was staring me right in the face. I felt hot tears come down my cheeks. Then I heard shouting behind me.   
"Hey get away from her," it was Brian. He was running toward us.   
"What are you gonna do it about it?" a guy said gruffly.   
Brain punched him in the face and the guy fell backward. I got up and ran to him. The other guys looked at us and then back at their friend lying on the ground then they ran away. "Are you OK?" Brian asked.   
I nodded too shaken up to speak. Brian put an arm around me.   
"How did you know we where here?" Amy asked.   
"I followed you," Brian said. "You think you know what the city is like but you have no idea. Does Syd know you're out here alone?"   
I looked down. "No, not in this part of town."   
"I think I know where to find a cab," Brian said.   
I smiled up at him. My hero. I looked over at Amy who was walking slowly behind us. Soon we were able to find a cab and we rode back to the hotel Syd was waiting in the lobby for us.   
"Where have you been?" she scolded.   
"OMG it was awful," I said crying all over again. "We were going to take the El to go someplace and these guys started talking to us and they wouldn't leave us alone. If Brian hadn't come when he did I don't know what would have happened." I looked at Amy. "It was her idea."   
"Well you went along with it," Amy snapped.   
I shot her a look and then turned to Syd. "We're really sorry."   
"I'm just glad no one was hurt don't ever do that again," Syd scolded.   
"We won't," I promised. We headed to the room and I said goodbye to Brian.   
"You were awesome tonight," he said as we stopped outside our rooms.   
I hugged him. "You were too I couldn't of done it without you."   
Brain gently touched my cheek. "It was my pleasure."   
I went into the room and closed the door behind me. I was exhausted and we still had two more shows to go while here in Chicago.   
"Hey girls do you want to go out to lunch with Elizabeth tomorrow?" Syd asked us. "Before your rehearsal Ash?"   
"Sure," I said. I quickly changed into my PJ's, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed beside Amy. I looked over at her and realized she was already asleep. I laid there awhile and soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next day Syd took us to Andrews (We've eaten there since we've been in Chicago and I'm getting sick of it) and Elizabeth was there with Rachael. I sat down beside my sister and Rachael sat across from us. Elizabeth, Syd and Joanie along with Hannah sat at a different table.   
"That play was awesome last night," Rachael said to me.   
"Thanks," I said. "I have rehearsal in an hour."   
"You have two more shows today?" Rachael asked.   
I nodded. "Yes." Then I saw Brian come in and waved him over.   
"Guess he decided to show up after all," Amy whispered.   
I shot her a look and turned back around.   
"Hey!" Brian said.   
"Hi," I said. "Brian this is Rachael Greene she was at the show last night."   
"Nice to meet you," Brian said. He sat down beside me. "I'm glad you liked the show."   
Rachael nodded but didn't say anything.   
Our table was silent as we waited for our food. Amy and Rachael talked more to each other then they did to Brian and me.   
  
The two shows were a success and Brian and I had become famous overnight, well not really but hey I can dream can't I? It was now time to leave for Philly the following Tuesday. I was excited about visiting Philly, I'd never been there. It was already Tuesday and we were on our way to the airport.   
"I'm excited," Amy said. "Even if I do have to see the show three more times."   
I laughed. "You don't have to you can help me backstage."   
"OK," Amy said. I could tell she wasn't thrilled about the whole idea but she didn't show it. Finally we reached the airport after a long and smelly (the cab smelled awful) ride and made our way past security and to the gate. I couldn't believe it I was finally going to Philly.   
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
We arrived in Philly around five in the afternoon. Then we took a cab to our hotel.   
" While Joanie and I check in, put your bags on the carts." Syd said. She and Joanie went over to the counter.  
"I'm going to go check in Bri." Brian's Dad said. He gave Brian a hug.   
" Well aren't you a Daddy's boy." I said putting my stuff on.  
" At least I'm not you." He said, putting his stuff on a cart.   
" Guys, can we get along?" Ashley asked.   
" No." Brian and I said. Syd, Joanie, and Brian's Dad came back over.   
" Girls we're on floor eleven." Syd said. "Joanie's room is right across from us."   
" Brian we're on floor eight." Brian's Dad said.   
" Oh." Ashley and Brian said quietly.   
" Guys, it's not like your not going to be seeing a lot of each other anyways," I said. Ashley looked at me sad, and Brian shot a glare. "Gag me." I mumbled.   
  
When we got up to our hotel room, I was kind of disappointed. We had two queen sized beds, two dressers, a medium sized bathroom, an entertainment center, and a table with two chairs. I threw my stuff down on the one bed and fell backwards.   
" Only a few more days of this." I sighed.   
" Yeah?" She asked. "Aren't I good enough for you?" She asked.  
" Did you forget to take your "Anti PMS" pills again?" I asked.  
" girls." Syd said while she put her clothes in her dresser. Ashley and i glared at each other. I went over to our huge window and stared outside upon the city. I looked straight down, there was a car wash there. i saw a bunch of guys standing around there. I looked acrossed and saw all the huge buildings it was like Chicago.   
" Earth to Amy..." Syd said.  
" Huh?" I asked.  
" We're going out to eat." She said.  
" Where?" I asked.   
" To Chubby's." Syd said looking in her brochure.  
" Chubby's?" I asked.  
" They have the best Philly Cheese steak." Syd said.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
After dinner Brian and I had to go to the theatre, Kimmel Center. When Brian and I pulled up at it I couldn't believe it, the place was huge.   
"Hi kids," Mrs. Smith said meeting us at the door.   
"Hi," I said. "How long are we going to rehearse?"   
"We're just going to touch base, maybe run a few lines," Mrs. Smith said.   
"OK," I said. I followed Brian and Mrs. Smith into the theatre. The theatre was huge, really HUGE. "Oh boy."   
"Wow," Brian said.   
I sat down in the first row of seats and Brian sat down next to me. Mrs. Smith got up on stage.   
"I hope that you are all doing well," Mrs. Smith said. "You all are doing an excellent job and I would like to thank each and every one of you for the hard work you've put in. We are sold out for Friday's show and Saturday night. We still have some tickets left for the afternoon show."   
We all started clapping. Being sold out of a show is great it means that people are responding to it.   
"Now I know some of you want to go over the church scene," Mrs. Smith said. "We will do that at tomorrow's rehearsal. You may go now."   
I stood up and followed Brian out of the theatre. "Do you know the hotel number?"   
"Hampdem," Brian said.   
"OK we can get a cab back," I said. I headed for the door. Brian and I talked while we hunted down a cab. "I'll kind of be glad when this is over I'm getting burned out."   
Brian put an arm around me. "Me too."   
Finally a cab pulled up and we told the driver where to go. Ten minutes later we got back to the hotel and went up to our rooms.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," Brian said. We kissed.   
"Bye," I said as the elevator stopped on his floor. I leaned against the wall of the elevator waiting for it to stop on my floor. Finally it did and I went to our room. I found Syd reading in the chair and Amy on one of the beds watching MTV.   
"That didn't take long," Syd said looking up form her book.   
"No," I said throwing my Jamie Sullivan sweater on the bed. I didn't know why I wore it, it just seemed appropriate. "It was short. What are we going to do now?"   
"Nothing much," Syd said. "I think we're all pretty tired."   
"Yeah," I said sitting down on the bed opposite my sister. I laid down on the bed and soon I was asleep, dead to the world.   
  
The next afternoon our rehearsal was three hours long. We arrived there two and we started on the church scene. I was dressed in my white choir robe and standing by the people who were going to be in the choir with me.   
"Let us be thankful for the life that was saved by our lord," Dan who was playing Jamie's father Rev. Sullivan said. "And for those involved clearly not on the path of rigorous."   
Finally the song started, a song called Lighthouse.   
  
Let the light in the lighthouse, let it shine on me.   
  
My solo:   
  
Here is my thought this is my plea   
Lord let your holy light shine on me.   
I wonder if you will hear my prayer  
I know I'm not worthy but I need your help.  
Let shine your light, shining this way  
So I know what way to take  
I'll have faith in you to bring me through  
I have one question..  
  
Choir: I wonder, I wonder.   
  
We finally finished the scene and I set off backstage wanting to take the robe off. It was so hot it was about to kill me. We practiced two more hours after that and by the time rehearsal was over I was exhausted.   
"Ready for the show?" Syd asked as I sat eating a sandwich she'd brought for me since Mrs. Smith didn't want us leaving the theatre.   
"Yes," I said. "Only two more."   
Syd smiled. "Are you happy about that?"   
I shrugged. "Yeah but I'm sat too I mean I've been with these people for two months now, well if you include rehearsals."   
"I know," Syd said. She stood up and I handed her my trash. "Good luck."   
"Thanks," I replied. I watched her leave and prayed silently that this show would go well.   
  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Wake up Amy...wake up." Syd said pushing me. I rolled back over.   
" It's a vacation Syd... I want to relax." I whined.   
" You relax even if your not on vacation." Syd laughed, I turned over and gave her Not Funny, Go away smiles. She rolled her eyes.  
" Get up kid," she said. I rolled out, and grabbed the shirt that matched my emotion toward Syd- "Everybody has one, some people are one". I threw that on, and a pair of denim shorts. The door opened and there stood Brian and Ashley.   
" Well isn't it Brian Bucktooth Weasel Weasly?" I asked. Ashley shot me a look. "Ashley if you keep looking at me like that, your eyes are going to fall out of your head."  
" Leave my Jamie alone!" Brian snapped.  
" Your Jamie? Thats kind of weird, I thought you liked her as Ashley... not only for Jamie and your sudden fame. Weasel matches your personality great!"   
" Shut up!" He said. "Ashley you know I love you for you."  
" I know." She said and glared at me.   
" So whens the baby do?" I asked.   
" Excuse me?" Ashley asked.  
" Well obvioulsy you two are sexually active... or Brian is waiting to use you. Because no guy is this "wonderful"."  
" Amy your wrong." Ashley said.  
" No, I'm not. He wants to get laid. Brag about it, tell you he loves you, when your pregnant he jets off." I said.   
" Let's take this outside before Syd hears." Ashley said. All three of us went out into the hallway.   
" Listen up, I know how I treat her." Brian said. "And if i did get her pregnant I'd be there."  
' Honey, your too much of a coward." I said.   
" AMY!" Ashley said.  
" Listen up sis, no guy is this "great". He's just like everyone else." I said. I felt a sudden pain to my face. Brian had just punched me. We started running, and we went into the stairwell running down, as fast as we could. When Ashley tripped.  
" ASHLEY!" I screamed.  
" HONEY!" Brian yelled.  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I felt my leg come out from under me and saw blood running down it.   
"Ash are you OK?" Brian asked.   
"Yeah," I said. I looked at him. He looked so concerned. "I'm bleeding."   
Brian helped me stand up. "Come on let's go see Syd."   
We went back to the hotel and Amy was the first one to go into the room.   
"Syd you have a patient that needs attending to," Amy said.   
I had to laugh at that one. My sister can be so funny sometimes.   
Syd came out of the room. "Oh my god what happen?"   
"I fell," I said. I sat down on the bed. "Its not bad."   
Syd looked at it. "Its pretty deep. You're going to need stitches."   
I groaned. "Do I have to go to the hospital? You're a doctor can't you fix it?"   
"Sweetie I don't have the proper tools," Syd said. "Don't worry it won't take long."   
I rolled my eyes. I hated hospital and after my last visit to one I certainly didn't want ot repeat that experience again.   
  
We went to the hospital and I had to wait for like an hour just to get a room. Brian went with us and he and Amy fought the whole time.   
"GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!!" I almost screamed. "Just stop it." I gritted my teeth.   
Amy looked at me and turned away.   
"Gosh your sister is annoying," Brian said. "No offense."   
"None taken," I said. I sighed. "This really sucks Bri."   
"I know," Brian said. "But hopefully we'll get out of here soon."   
I sighed. "I doubt it," I mumbled.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours I was finally seen by a doctor who stitched up my cut. I would have rather let Syd do it since she was a plastic surgeon but whatever. I was just glad it was over with. Our last show was that night and I was relieved but sad at the same time. It was eight o five and I was waiting backstage ready for my first appearance as Jamie Sullivan for one last time. I just hope I wouldn't break down at the end knowing it was our last show together. When we got to the scene where Jamie calls Landon his angel I really did cry. I don't know why I just couldn't help it. By the time the scene where Landon gives Jamie the telescope rolled around I tried my best to control myself.   
"Its beautiful," I as Jamie said. I was wearing a nightgown and my hair was down.   
"Its time," Brian as Landon said.   
I walked over to the fake telescope. The Switch Foot (a band) version of Only Hope was playing in the background. I was supposed to be looking at a shooting star. "Come here come look. Hurry."   
Brian comes over and looks and I go over and sit down on a bench.   
"Do you love me?" he asked sitting down beside me.   
I nodded.   
"Will you do something for me?"   
"Anything," I whispered.   
"Will you marry me?"   
  
The lights dimmed and I quickly (at the speed of light) changed into the wedding gown. The switchfoot of Only Hope was playing. The doors that were leading onto the stage opened and I came out holding Dan (Jamie's dad) arm. The scene ended and I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it was our last show. Finally I heard Brian's last words.   
"Jamie saved my life," Brian said. "She taught me everything, about life, love hope. I will always miss her but our love its like the wind I can't see it but I can feel it."   
  
I was standing on a balcony the starting music to Cry met my ears.   
  
I'll always remember it was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at dark gray sky I was changed. In places no one will find all your feels so deep inside was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry....   
  
The shows had been a success. We'd sold out on all of them and I was happy really happy.   
"So ready to go home?" Syd asked that next day as we boarded the airplane.   
I nodded. "I feel like I've traveled a thousand miles."   
  
The End 


End file.
